creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Knochenwald: Schwarz und weiß
Ein Knochen – in diesem Fall reden wir vom Frontmann der Band Knochenherz – hatte schlechte Laune. Schlechter noch als sonst. Selbst der schwarze Fleck auf der Sonne und die angenehm schmierige Note, die das Licht dadurch bekam, konnte sie nicht verbessern. Die seltsame, bläuliche Druckwelle hatte ihre Konzerthalle einfach hinweggefegt und damit ihren heiligsten Ort in dieser ekelhaft verweichlichten Welt zerstört. Eine Welt, in der sie sich nicht wohlfühlten, aber in der sie schon seit vielen Jahrzehnten lebten. Knochenherz waren ein Prinzip, geboren aus den kollektiven Gedanken, Vorstellungen und Idealen einer Subkultur, und gehörten eigentlich in jene körperlose Sphäre der Ideen, in der diese getrennt von uns existieren und normalerweise nur Einfluss auf unseren Geist nehmen konnten. Natürlich gab es durchaus Avatare dieses Prinzips. Menschen, die diesem Idealbild nacheiferten, aber sie alle waren nichts als bloße Nachahmer. Es gab Black Metal Bands, die Menschen hassten, die Schöpfung verachteten, Kirchen anzündeten und Morde begingen. Nicht viele, sehr wenige sogar. Aber es gab sie. Doch selbst diese Extremisten waren irgendwann einmal Kinder gewesen, die süchtig nach der Liebe ihrer Mutter waren, die Märchen und Kindergeschichten gelauscht und einen Teddybären zu ihrem besten Freund erkoren hatten, und auch heute noch hatten sie bestimmte andere Interessen. Reinformen existierten auf dieser Ebene nicht. Sie konnten hier nicht existieren. Normalerweise. Aber durch irgendein Ereignis – vielleicht durch einen Riss in der dünnen Haut, die die Welt der Ideen von der der Materie trennte – waren Knochenherz in diese Welt geworfen worden. Und soweit ein Knochen wusste, waren sie bislang die einzigen Prinzipien, denen das gelungen war. Es gab Personifikationen des Gothic Rocks, des Hip Hops, der Volksmusik, aber auch der Opferbereitschaft, der Liebe, der Sportlichkeit, der Vernunft, des Kommunismus, der Schönheit und all der anderen Prinzipien, die sich Menschen je erdacht hatten. Aber außer ihnen hatte es keines davon körperlich auf diese verdammte Welt geschafft. Der einzige Weg für Knochenherz, mit diesem Schicksal umzugehen, war, das zu tun, wofür sie geschaffen waren: Musik zu machen und dabei Dunkelheit, Angst und Chaos zu verbreiten. Aber die verdammte Druckwelle hatte den Bann von ihren Zuschauern genommen und ihr Equipment zerstört, ohne das sie ihre besondere Magie nicht mehr wirken konnten. Ihre Instrumente besaßen sie noch – sie gehörten fest zu ihrem Prinzip – aber ohne Verstärker und Elektronik konnten sie damit nichts mehr anfangen. Und so waren alle Zuschauer, die noch dazu in der Lage gewesen waren, geflohen, und jene, die zu verstümmelt waren, um zu fliehen, waren gestorben. Sogar ihr Maskottchen, dessen Unterarmknochen sie zu lebenden Drumsticks umfunktioniert hatten, hatte das Zeitliche gesegnet. Es war, als hätte irgendein ach so gnädiger Gott ihnen Frieden geschenkt. Ein Knochen fand diese Vorstellung unerträglich. Gnade war ihm vollkommen fremd. Fremder noch als das Licht der Sonne. Das Verlangen nach Rache hingegen gehörte eindeutig zu seinem emotionalen Spektrum. Das war auch der Grund, warum er und der Rest der Band auf der Suche nach Devon waren. Dieser nichtsnutzige Knochenverehrer war für all das verantwortlich. Sie würden ihn finden und seine Knochen in einen nützlichen Vorrat an Drumsticks und Plektren höchster Güte verwandeln. Falls er noch lebte. „Da hinten liegt ein Körper. Direkt neben diesem Portal.“ rief die Keyboarderin, die – wie sie alle – ebenfalls den Namen „Ein Knochen“ trug. Sie hatte gute Augen. Bessere Augen als der Rest der Musiker. Das schätzte er an ihr. Neben ihrem Keyboardspiel natürlich. Ein Knochen sah in die Richtung, in die sie zeigte. Auf dem großen, verwüsteten Gelände, auf dem hunderte kleinerer und großer Schneidmaden wuselten, wilde, noch kahle Glassträucher wucherten und gewaltige Knochenbäume in den Himmel ragten, stand das ihnen bereits bekannte Portal zum Knochenwald. Direkt neben einem gewaltigen Totem aus Knochen und Schädeln. Das Portal war inzwischen mehr als zehnmal so groß wie zu der Zeit, als ein Knochen es zum letzten Mal erblickt hatte. Wenn er die Augen etwas anstrengte, konnte er sogar aus der Ferne die düsteren Schemen des Waldes hindurchschimmern sehen, dessen unheilvolle Aura jedem bewies, dass diese Welt noch einen weiten Weg vor sich hatte, bis sie die gleiche köstliche Ausstrahlung der Angst besitzen würde. Ein Knochen spürte die Versuchung selbst hindurchzuschreiten und in diese finstere Welt zu betreten, die viel besser zu ihm und den anderen passte. Allerdings gab es dort keine Musik, keine Zuhörer, keinen elektrischen Strom, kein Equipment. Niemanden, den sie verführen und ausschlachten konnten. Wahrscheinlich wäre eine Kombination aus dem Knochenwald und dieser Welt wohl das bessere Zuhause für sie. Er wandte seinen Blick von dem Portal ab und entdeckte tatsächlich eine dürre Gestalt auf dem Boden. Details konnte er aber vorerst keine erkennen. Also kam er näher, wobei er achtlos mehrere Maden zerquetschte und mit seinen klobigen Stiefeln die Wurzeln einiger Glassträucher zerbrach. Einmal trat er sogar versehentlich in eine Laugenpfütze, was ihn aber kaum mehr störte als gewöhnliches Wasser. Als lebendes Prinzip konnte er nur von jenen verletzt werden, die sich ebenfalls auf die ein oder andere Weise diesem Prinzip verschrieben hatten. Und Maden, Sträucher und ätzende Flüssigkeiten hatten einfach nicht genug Verstand dazu. Dann war er endlich bei dem dürren Körper angekommen. Die Keyboarderin, der Bassist, der Drummer und der Gitarrist kamen direkt hinter ihm zum Stehen. Sie alle blickten auf ein Skelett, von dem allein das Fleisch auf dem Gesicht noch bewies, dass es sich dabei um Devon handelte. Seine nackten Füße existierten noch und auch an seinen Schultern hingen noch ein paar kümmerliche Fleisch- und Hautreste. Aber der Rest seines Körpers sah aus, als wäre er mit Sandpapier abgeschliffen worden. Dürre Knochenbeine führten zu einem strahlendweißen, knöchernen Becken und einem Brustkorb, unter dem man Herz, Magen, Darm, Lungen und alle anderen Organe wie gewohnt arbeiten sehen konnte. Das wiederum führte einen Knochen zu der Erkenntnis, dass Devon noch lebte. Gut. Er fuhr einen scharfen Fingernagel aus seinem dürren Zeigefinger aus und beugte sich hinunter, um ihn direkt durch das Herz von Devon zu stoßen. Aber er kam nicht weit. Kaum da er in die Knie gegangen war, erhob sich der Weise des Gebeins mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit. Wie eine zuschnappende Schlange schloß sich seine Skeletthand um den Sänger von Knochenherz und drückte ihm die Kehle zu. Er konnte ihn nicht töten, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass es extrem wehtat. „Du wolltest mich töten? Ein erbärmlicher, lallender Wurm wie du?“ sagte Devon mit einer wütenden Kälte, die selbst einem Knochen imponierte. Dennoch ließ er sich nicht einschüchtern. „Du hast versagt. Du hast nicht verhindert, dass unsere Konzerthalle vernichtet wurde. Dafür verdienst du den Tod.“ röchelte der Sänger. Devon lachte. Vielleicht zum ersten Mal seit seinem Dasein als Weiser des Gebeins. Es klang, als würde ein Mobile aus Millionen Knochen von einem Sturm bewegt. „Ihr habt versagt. Ihr habt unseren Pakt gebrochen! Ich habe euch diese Halle geschenkt, euch Zuschauer für euer erbärmliches Gejaule und Gelärme besorgt und dafür nur euren Beistand verlangt. Aber ihr seid feige in eurem Rattenloch geblieben und habt euch feiern lassen. Und nun fallt ihr mir auch noch in den Rücken. Dafür kann es nur eine Strafe geben!“ „Du kannst uns nicht töten!“ röchelte ein Knochen trotzig. Aber er war sich da nicht mehr so sicher. Er fühlte die gewaltige Macht, die von Devon ausging. Wieder lachte Devon. „Ich brauche euch nicht zu töten. Es gibt schlimmere Strafen!“ „Spießt ihn auf!“ befahl ein Knochen panisch seinen Bandmitgliedern, da er spürte, dass gleich etwas Fatales passieren würde. Und die Keyboarderin, der Bassist, der Gitarrist und der Schlagzeuger von Knochenherz fuhren gehorsam ihre Nägel aus und rannten los, um Devon damit zu erstechen. Aber es war bereits zu spät. Schon bemerkten sie, wie sich ihre Knochen unter ihrer Haut bewegten. „Was passiert mit uns?“ fragte die Keyboarderin angsterfüllt. „Ich sortiere euch um.“ sagte Devon süffisant. Und kurz darauf geschah genau das. Die Knochen der Bandmitglieder lösten sich aus den Gelenken. Sie stachen durch durch Fleisch und Haut und begannen sich allesamt zu einer neuen Konstruktion zusammenzufügen, die sich direkt neben dem riesigen Knochentotem auftürme. Die Mitglieder von Knochenherz schrieen lauter und schriller als bei jedem Konzert. Doch diese Schreie endeten bald. Devon ließ den Sänger los, woraufhin sich dessen Schädel und Rückgrat wie eine Banane aus ihrer Schale hoben und sich dem seltsamen Gebilde hinzufügten. Das Gleiche geschah mit den anderen Bandmitgliedern, und wenige Sekunden später hatten sich ihre Knochen und Schädel zu einem kleinen Turm aufgeschichtet, der neben dem großen Totem geradezu lächerlich wirkte. Kurz darauf schlossen sich auch ihre Instrumente der Konstruktion an. Ihr Fleisch hingegen lag wie ein Haufen hässlicher, zerfetzter Schlafanzüge auf dem Boden. Dennoch lebten sie noch. Ihr Geist war an ihre zerstörten Leiber gefesselt, bis sie ein Anhänger ihres Ideals erlöste. Und sie würden Devons Stimme hören können. „Ihr habt eure Pflichten vernachlässigt. Also werdet ihr sie jetzt erfüllen. Ihr werdet das Portal für mich bewachen, und diesmal könnt ihr nicht vor eurer Verantwortung davon laufen.“ rief Devon in Richtung des kleinen Knochenturms. ~o~ Devon erhielt keine Antwort. Aber in den Ruinen der Konzerthalle empfing Susanne, die Managerin von Knochenherz, die ihnen bedingungslos hörig war, die Botschaft vom Schicksal ihrer schwarzen Götter. Die bisher verwirrt und orientierungslos umherirrende Frau brach augenblicklich in die Knie und vergoß bitterste Tränen für die Geschöpfe, die selbst nie auch nur einen Funken Mitleid für jemand anderen empfunden hatten. Ein Knochen, dessen Geist das einzige war, was ihm noch blieb, sog diese Form der Ehrerbietung einige Momente lang auf wie ein Vampir, der ein hilfloses Opfer austrank. Dann gab er Susanne einen Befehl ein, der ihre Tränen wie auch alles andere in ihrem Geist beiseite fegte. Sie sollte einen wahrhaften Anhänger ihres Prinzips finden, ihn verführen, überreden oder auf andere Weise an diesen Ort bringen. Gewalt sollte sie nicht anwenden, da er freiwillig kommen musste. Dann – so hoffte ein Knochen – würde dieser Mensch sie entweder wiedererwecken können. Oder sie endgültig erlösen. Susanne erhob sich und machte sich daran, das Gelände zu verlassen. Sie hatte nun eine Mission. Und sie würde sie erfüllen. ~o~ Devon hatte genug Zeit mit den anmaßenden Musikern verschwendet. Es war ein Fehler gewesen, sich überhaupt mit ihnen einzulassen. Lieber wandte er sich bedeutenderen Dingen zu. Er sah an sich hinunter und bemerkte zum ersten Mal, dass von seinem kostbaren Knochenumhang nicht mehr als Fetzen geblieben waren. Er würde ihn ersetzen müssen. Vor allem aber bemerkte er, wie wenig Fleisch ihn noch verunreinigte. Er war nun fast so stark wie einer der Ältesten. Er hätte dieser rothaarige Drix Tschahta eigentlich auf Knien danken müssen, wenn er sie nicht so verabscheut hätte. Sie hatte ihm ihre Lebenskraft geschenkt und dabei nicht nur ihn stärker gemacht, sondern auch das Portal vergrößert und einen Prozess in Gang gesetzt, der die Welt nach und nach verändern würde. Die Magie des Knochenwaldes würde sich wie ein aggressives Krebsgeschwür über Wälder, Wiesen und Städte ausbreiten und diese Welt zu einer Zwillingsschwester seiner Heimat machen. Einem Ort, an dem er allein herrschen würde. Es gab wenig, was ihn noch aufhalten könnte. Zwar mochten die Völker dieser Welt ihre Panzer, Soldaten und Flugzeuge zu ihm schicken, aber er hatte seine eigene Armee. Während er dies dachte, schickte er mentale Befehle an alle seine Schüler, die er ausgesandt hatte und die inzwischen eigene Zirkel gegründet hatten, in denen sie einige Menschen auf den Weg des Knochens geführt hatten. Er schickte auch Befehle an diese frischen Akolythen und an alle Knochenzombies, alle Dorgat Nasra, die sie erschaffen hatten. Es waren Hunderttausende, wie er wusste, da er jedes einzelne ihrer dumpfen Gehirne in seinem Bewusstsein spürte. Dazu fast dreihundert geringere und höhere Akolythen. Und sie alle würden zu diesem Ort kommen und das Portal verteidigen. Dann schickte er seinen Geist durch die wabernde Pforte und lockte tausende kleinerer und großer Schneidmaden in die Welt der Menschen. Zuletzt flog sein Bewusstsein durch die fleischbehangenen Knochenbäume und über den madenverseuchten Boden, über die Kahle Zone – wobei er die Heiligtümer seines Ordens bestmöglich umging, den Milchigen See, die Bergwälder, die Knöcherne Brücke und die Lande der Markverzehrer - bis in das Zentrum des Waldes hinein, wo sich die ehrwürdigen Markbleichen Schlangen umeinander wanden. Dort nahm er Kontakt zu diesen titanischen Geschöpfen auf. Und diese befanden ihn für würdig und folgten seinem Ruf. Drei Dutzend von ihnen machten sich auf den Weg. Darunter sogar einige Geflügelte. Sie waren nicht so mächtig wie Krixxamesh, ihr König, der Devon damals allein aus einer Laune heraus gefolgt war, aber noch immer unschätzbare Verbündete, die seine Armee in wenigen Tagen verstärken würden. Zum Schluss hob er mit reiner Gedankenkraft alle Knochenbäume aus dem Boden, fügte sie zu einem gewaltigen Schutzwall zusammen und formte aus den verstreuten basischen Pfützen, die nichts anderes als winzige Kopien des milchigen Sees aus seiner Heimat waren, eine Art Burggraben. Nun konnten seine Feinde ruhig kommen. Keine Armee der Welt würde seine Macht brechen können, und die Zeit arbeitete für ihn. Es gab nur eine Sache, die ihm noch Sorgen bereitete. Wenn die Drix Tschahta durch einen dummen Zufall erfuhr, wie sie das Portal wirklich schließen und ihn vernichten konnte, wäre er „im Arsch“, wie es umgangssprachlich so schön hieß. Allerdings war das Risiko verschwindend gering. Der Orden der Lichthexen war in dieser Welt seit Jahrhunderten ausgelöscht und das Mädchen hatte nur durch einen dummen Zufall von ihren Kräften erfahren und würde sich wahrscheinlich bei ihrem nächsten Zauber ohnehin selbst vernichten. Nein – er brauchte sich wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen. ~o~ Davox hatte sich selten so allein und ängstlich gefühlt wie in diesem Haus, und das, obwohl er ganz und gar nicht allein war. Das letzte Mal, als er sich auf ähnliche Weise einsam gefühlt hatte, war er es auch gewesen. Er war damals erst zwölf Jahre alt gewesen. Seine Mutter und sein Vater hatten gemeinsam ein kleines Architekturbüro und waren unterwegs zu einem Kunden in der Schweiz, weswegen sie sich dort ein Hotelzimmer genommen hatten. Martin hatte bei ihrer Großmutter übernachtet, was für Davox, der damals noch Timo hieß, einem Alptraum gleichgekommen war. Er mochte seine Großmutter, aber er hielt schon zu dieser Zeit nicht viel davon, seine Zeit mit Kartenspielen, alten Schlagern und Volksmusiksendungen im Fernsehen zu vergeuden. Da mochten ihre freundliche Art, ihre Kochkünste und ihre selbstgebackenen Kekse noch so verlockend sein. Also blieb er in dieser Nacht allein zu Haus. Erst schien ihm das kein Problem zu sein. Im Gegenteil – endlich hatte er sturmfrei, und außerdem hielt er sich in diesem Alter schon für einen verdammt harten Kerl. Wie auch sonst hätte er seinen Freunden bei fast jedem Beat 'em up an der Konsole die Fresse polieren können. Aber als die Nacht dann hereinbrach und die Lichter der Nachbarhäuser nach und nach erloschen... als er allein in seinem Bett lag, mit dem Wissen, dass niemand ihm zur Hilfe kommen würde... als in die Schatten in den Ecken und Winkeln seines Zimmers Bewegung zu kommen schien, die immer dann aufhörte, wenn er genau hinsah... als in ihm die Frage aufkam, ob sich etwas unter seinem Bett befand und er nicht den Mut aufbrachte, sich hinunterzubeugen und sich Gewissheit zu verschaffen, ob dort rote Augen und scharfe Klauen oder nur Staub und Krümel lauerten (Was hätte es auch gebracht? Das Ding hätte sich vor ihm verstecken und ihn dennoch im Schlaf ausweiden können)... als ein von Zeit zu Zeit auftretendes plötzliches Klacken, Klappern oder Zischen ihn aus seinem ängstlichen Halbschlummer gerissen und ihm flüchtige Bilder von grauenhaften Fratzen auf die Netzhaut gebrannt hatten, die sich in unbekannte Dimensionen flüchteten, wenn er die Augen öffnete. Zu dieser Zeit hatte er sich zuletzt so gefühlt. Der Unterschied in diesem Haus – in der Knochenstadt – war nur: Hier fühlte man sich immer so. Und man wusste ohne jeden Zweifel, dass die Monster real waren. Langsam schleppte Davox einen Fuß nach dem anderen die knarzende, fast unsichtbare Treppe hinauf, deren Position er nur am knochenweißen Geländer festmachen konnte, das trocken und unangenehm warm unter seinen verschwitzten Händen lag. Er ging nicht etwa langsam, weil er es wollte. Vielmehr konnte er nicht anders. Es war, als wäre diese scharf abgegrenzte Schwärze um ihn herum aus zähem Kaugummi oder aus klebrigem Schlamm gemacht. Er kam einfach nicht schneller voran. Wieder erklang dieser Schrei. Er war das einzige Geräusch hier. Die Anderen waren noch da. Er spürte ihre Präsenz. Aber sie sagten nichts, und auch ihre Schritte verursachten keinen einzigen Laut. Plötzlich endete die Treppe. Er merkte es nicht etwa dadurch, dass er den Fußboden des oberen Stockwerks entdeckte, sondern dadurch, dass er gegen etwas stieß. Eine Tür, realisierte er. Eine Tür, die eben noch schwarz und unsichtbar gewesen war und die jetzt strahlend weiß aus der Dunkelheit hervorleuchtete. Sie bestand aus schneeweißen Knochen, auf denen dunklere, leicht vergilbte Knochen ein verwirrendes Muster bildeten. Er glaubte darin Gesichter zu erkennen. Buchstaben. Warnungen. Aber leider war darunter nichts Konkretes, und es konnte auch einfach dem wohlbekannten Phänomen geschuldet sein, dass das menschliche Gehirn immer nach Mustern in chaotischen Strukturen suchte. „Das ist doch keine normale Tür.“ bemerkte Hexe schwach flüsternd hinter ihm. Ihre Stimme klang rau und etwas ängstlich, auch wenn sie sich bemerkenswert gut im Griff hatte. Davox kam sich hier vor wie ein Siedler auf einem nur halb terraformten Planeten. Man konnte in diesem Haus eine Zeitlang ohne Ausrüstung herumlaufen, aber man sollte es nicht tun, wenn einem etwas an der eigenen Gesundheit lag. Hier atmete man neben Sauerstoff auch hochtoxische Angst ein. Und die würde einem das Herz am Ende zum Stillstand bringen. „Definitiv nicht.“ stimmte Davox zu. „Aber ich werde sie dennoch öffnen.“ „Sind Sie sicher?“ fragte Jonathan. Selbst der beherrschte Doktor konnte seine Angst nicht verbergen. Erneut ertönte ein beängstigender, verzweifelter Schrei. „Nein. Ganz und gar nicht!“ antwortete Davox und drückte dennoch die knöcherne Klinke herunter. Er hatte vieles erwartet. Aber ganz bestimmt nicht das. Eigentlich hätte der Raum vielleicht 20 Quadratmeter groß sein sollen, wenn man von der äußeren Größe des Hauses ausging. Aber es waren gut und gerne 300 Quadratmeter. Und die hatten es in sich. Der Raum hatte die gleiche unwirkliche, scherenschnittartige Schwarzweiss-Optik wie der Rest des Hauses und erinnerte mehr an eine hochrealistische Bleistiftzeichnung als an die bekannte Wirklichkeit. In die schwarzen, ölig glänzenden Wände waren Rippen eingelassen, die von ihren Ausmaßen her locker zu einem Wal gehören konnten. In der Mitte des Raumes aber befand sich ein grauenvolles Geschöpf. Es hatte etwas von diesen Krakenwesen, die in manchen Geschichten und Legenden am Grund von Strudeln und Treibsandgruben lauerten. Nur, dass es gänzlich aus Knochen bestand, die ebenfalls unnatürlich weiß waren und ein bisschen den Eindruck erweckten, aus Papier ausgeschnitten worden zu sein. In seiner Mitte hatte es ein gewaltiges Maul aus Rippenbögen, von dem mehrere Dutzend langer Tentakel mit knöchernen Händen ausgingen, die scheinbar unkontrolliert durch den ganzen Raum griffen. Ganz so unkontrolliert konnte diese Bewegung aber nicht sein. Denn das Ding hatte bereits Beute gemacht. Und nun wusste Davox auch, woher die Schreie gekommen waren. In einer der Hände des Krakenwesens befand sich der – ausnamhsweise farbige und äußerst plastische Kopf einer jungen Frau. Ein Kopf, der noch lebte, obwohl sich ihre Beine, ihre Arme, ihr Torso und ihr Unterleib fest im Griff anderer Knochenhände befanden. Gleichzeitig waren diese Körperteile nicht vollständig voneinander getrennt. Gedärme und dünne Fäden aus Knochen und Gewebe bildeten weiterhin eine zarte Verbindung zwischen den Einzelteilen. Dennoch waren ihre Augen wach und ihr Mund stieß schreckliche Schreie aus. Dabei wurden die Arme mit den Körperteilen so gleichmäßig im Kreis bewegt, dass Davox unwillkürlich an ein Fahrgeschäft auf einer Kirmes denken musste. Wie das alles überhaupt möglich war oder warum sie das Ding nicht einfach auffraß, wusste er nicht. Er wusste nur, dass die freien Knochententakel sofort versuchten, ihn und die anderen zu packen. Obwohl das Wesen kein Gesicht hatte, keine Augen oder Ohren, hatte es sie bemerkt. Er hätte versuchen können zu fliehen. Aber irgendwie wusste Davox, dass das keine Option war. Wer sich in der Knochenstadt der Angst ergab, hatte schon verloren. Sie würde einen verschlingen und in ihre schattigen Eingeweide saugen, wo man auf ewig ihrem zersetzenden Einfluss ausgesetzt war. Also musste man kämpfen. Davox brachte sich mit einem hastigen Sprung in Sicherheit, als gleich zwei der Tentakel auf ihn zurasten. Da er keinerlei Waffen besaß und seine Kräfte als Weiser des Gebeins ihm hier nicht auf gewohnte Weise weiterhelfen würden, musste er sich eine Waffe besorgen. Und es gab in diesem Raum nur eine Sache, die sich als Waffe eignete. Er rannte wie von Sinnen auf die nächstgelegene Wand zu, stolperte ungeschickt an einem weiteren Knochententakel vorbei und war dann endlich in Reichweite der seltsamen Rippenbögen. Schnell umfasste er einen davon mit beiden Händen und zog daran. Seine Muskeln spannten sich. Die Rippe wackelte, steckte aber erstaunlich fest in der Wand. Er zog fester, wissend, dass ihn jeden Moment eine Knochenhand packen konnte, kam aber trotzdem nicht weiter. „Löse dich!“ gab er einen mentalen Befehl an den Knochen und im selben Moment, in dem sich gleich drei Knochenhände um ihn schließen und ihm wahrscheinlich das gleiche Schicksal wie der Frau zukommen lassen wollten, löste sich die Rippe endlich aus der Wand. Davox wurde von seiner eigenen Kraft auf den Boden geschleudert und entging so den Tentakeln um Haaresbreite. Dann rollte er sich ab und ließ dann seinerseits den erbeuteten Rippenbogen auf den Knochententakel hinabsausen. Mal sehen, ob das Ding auch einstecken konnte. Der Kopf der Frau fing dabei wieder an zu schreien. ~o~ Martin und Arnold Wingert konnten sich zwar nicht telepathisch miteinander verständigen, wie sie es mit Davox oder auch Devon tun konnten. Aber dennoch gab es zwischen ihnen eine ganz spezielle Verbindung. Sie bestand zwischen allen Knochenzombies. Zwischen allen Dorgat Nasra. Und diese Verbindung sorgte dafür, dass sie ihre Knochenzungen beide auf ein gemeinsames Ziel konzentrierten: Das knöcherne Maul des Krakenwesens. ~o~ Hexe und Jonathan sahen hilflos von der Tür aus zu, wie die anderen gegen dieses alptraumhafte Wesen kämpften. Sie hatten keine funktionierenden Waffen und Jonathan war ohnehin kein erfahrener Kämpfer, während Hexe verständlicherweise Angst davor hatte, ihre Magie ein weiteres Mal einzusetzen. Auch wenn sie genau wusste, dass sie es notfalls tun würde, und sei es nur, um dadurch Davox zu beschützen. Sie würde es nicht ertragen zu sehen, wie er in Stücke gerissen wird, auch wenn sie nach einem weiteren Zauber wahrscheinlich endgültig als zahnlose, tattrige Greisin umherstolpern würde. „Wir müssen irgendwas tun!“ rief Jonathan verzweifelt, während er hilflos zusah, wie sich Davox und ihre untoten Gefährten Dutzenden von Tentakeln erwehren mussten. „Sie können etwas tun!“ antwortete Hexe. „Holen Sie Bianca und vor allem Gera zur Hilfe. Zusammen haben wir vielleicht eine Chance!“ Jonathan nickte und rannte die nur schemenhaft erkennbare Treppe hinunter. Er war froh, dieser Hölle zu entfliehen. Und sei es nur für einen Moment. ~o~ Davox gab einen Schrei der Erleichterung von sich, als der Tentakel unter seinem Hieb in Stücke brach. Man konnte das Ding also immerhin verletzen. Der versehrte Tentakel zog sich augenblicklich zurück und verschwand im grotesken Mund der Kreatur. Dafür schossen nun gleichzeitig sieben andere Tentakel auf seine Position zu. Fünfen davon konnte er ausweichen. Die anderen beiden aber griffen seinen rechten Arm und seinen linken Fußknöchel und die Knochenhände schlossen sich wie stählerne Fesseln um sein Fleisch. Seine improvisierte Waffe fiel mit einem hohlen Scheppern auf den Boden. Während er versuchte, sich aus der erbarmungslosen Umklammerung zu befreien, erblickte er wieder den umherfliegenden Kopf der geschundenen Frau. Und statt der üblichen schmerzverzerrten Grimasse sah er dort ein Lächeln. Fast schien es ihm, als würde sie über ihn lachen. Dann gab es für ihnen nur noch heftigen Schmerz, während die Knochenfinger begannen, sich durch sein Fleisch zu wühlen und – noch schlimmer – ihn in Richtung des riesigen, grellweißen Maules zu ziehen. Davox drehte und wand sich, zog an den Tentakeln und schlug mit seiner Faust darauf ein, aber er erreichte gar nichts. Tief in ihm wuchs die Gewissheit, dass er es diesmal nicht schaffen würde. Diesmal würde er den Tod nicht überlisten können. Dies hier … … war das Ende. ~o~ Hexe machte sich bereit. Sie hatte noch schneller als Davox erkannt, dass es für ihn keinen Ausweg mehr gab, und hatte sich mit ihrem eigenen Ende abgefunden. Sie würde es nicht ertragen können, noch mehr an Jugend, Schönheit und Gesundheit zu verlieren. Lieber wollte sie in einer einzigen magischen Entladung vergehen und damit wenigstens Davox und die Anderen retten. Ein schöner sauberer Heldentot und danach am besten die Wiedergeburt als verwöhnte, arrogante Tochter reicher Eltern, deren größte Sorge es war, dass Kaviar auf ihr Lieblingskleid tropfte. Sie sammelte alle Emotionen in ihrem Inneren und formte sie zu einem gewaltigen, weißen Energieball. Ihre Finger begannen zu kribbeln. Ein zynisches Lächeln wuchs auf ihrem Gesicht: Hieß es nicht, dass man im Moment seines Todes ein weißes Licht sah? Nun, zumindest sie würde es ganz gewiss sehen. ~o~ Es gibt Momente, in denen sich alle losen Ereignisfäden treffen, um vom Schicksal zu einem komplizierten, aber bedeutsamen Muster verwoben zu werden. Dies hier war ein solcher Moment. Denn genau in dem Augenblick, in dem Davox und Hexe sich in ihr Schicksal gefügt hatten, trafen die Zungen von Arnold und Martin auf das Krakenmaul und zerbrachen dabei einen der messerscharfen Knochenzähne. ~o~ Davox spürte, wie ein Beben durch die dämonische Kreatur ging, und hörte dann, wie der Kopf der zerrissenen Frau mit einer ganz neuen Stimme schrie. Mit einer Stimme, die nicht die ihre war. Kurz darauf ließ der Griff der Knochenhände nach, und auch wenn seine Knöchel und Handgelenkte zerfetzt, gequetscht und wund waren, zögerte er nicht eine Sekunde lang damit, seine Waffe aufzuheben und gleich drei der hilflos herabhängenden Tentakel zu zerstören. Trotzdem wusste er, dass das nicht sein eigentliches Ziel sein durfte. Nein. Sie mussten das Maul der Abscheulichkeit zerstören. ~o~ Kurz bevor Hexe ihre Energie in einen Zauber kanalisierte, bemerkte sie, dass Davox überraschenderweise freikam. Eine Welle der Erleichterung raste über ihren Rücken und bis in ihre Fingerspitzen und Zehen hinein. Anscheinend hatten die Attacken seines Bruders und dieses Professors gewirkt. Erleichtert nahm sie ihre Kraft wieder in sich auf. Sie würde doch weiterleben. Vorerst. ~o~ Arnold war geradezu euphorisch, Er fühlte sich eigentlich sogar so lebendig wie nie zuvor in seiner Existenz als wandelnder Toter. Nicht nur, dass er eine ihm bislang unbekannte Kreatur aus dem Schoß des Knochenwaldes – oder vielmehr der Knochenstadt – entdeckt hatte, er hatte ihr auch ordentlich eine verpasst. Zugegeben: Dieser Jungspund hatte auch seinen Teil dazu beigetragen. Er zog seine Zunge wieder zurück, bevor sie noch von einem der Tentakel abgebrochen werden konnte. Er wusste, dass das seinen Tod bedeutet hätte. Seinen endgültigen Tod. Glücklicherweise war Professor Arnold Wingert schnell genug, um diesem Schicksal zu entgehen. Zumindest war seine Zunge verdammt schnell. Leider traf das aber nicht auf den Rest seines Körpers zu, wie der Professor zweifelsohne feststelle, als er von mehreren bleichen Tentakeln gleichzeitig gepackt wurde. Besonders ärgerlich war dabei, dass zwei davon seinen Mund versperrten. Er hätte versuchen können, sie mit seiner Zunge wegzusprengen. Aber das Risiko war ihm zu groß. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete er, wie Martin ein ähnliches Schicksal ereilte. Davox war jetzt auf sich allein gestellt. ~o~ Davox bewegte sich wie ein Tänzer zwischen den allgegenwärtigen Tentakeln hindurch. Dass Arnold und Martin außer Gefecht gesetzt worden waren, hatte er bemerkt, aber er wollte sich davon nicht entmutigen lassen. Er musste nur zum Mund des Wesens gelangen. Dann könnte er das Ding vernichten. Zumindest hoffte er das. Mit Sicherheit konnte er es natürlich nicht sagen. Nur noch wenige Meter trennten ihn von seinem Ziel. Über seinem Kopf bewegten sich die zerrissenen Körperteile der Frau weiter wie ein unheiliges Mühlrad im Kreis. Der Schatten eines weiteren Scherenschnitttentakels senkte sich über ihn, und die Knochenhand an dessen Ende griff knapp neben seinem Fuß ins Leere. Seine Gelenke schmerzten, aber er würde es schaffen. Er musste es schaffen! Schon sah er die eigenartigen Rippenzähne aufragen wie eine bleiche Krone. Seine Hand schloss sich fester um die Waffe… … und plötzlich senkten sich alle Tentakel, die die Körperteile der Frau hielten, vor ihn auf den Boden – direkt zwischen ihn und dem Maul – und setzten sich wieder zu einem einzigen Körper zusammen, der aber noch immer an den Knochententakeln hing wie eine Marionette an ihren Fäden. Davox sah einen Moment lang in die Augen der Frau und erkannte dort die Wahrheit: Sie war keine Gefangene – jedenfalls nicht mehr – sie war nun Teil dieses Wesens. So etwas wie sein Gehirn. Und im nächsten Moment sah Davox, wie die Frau den Mund zu öffnen begann. Es wäre möglich gewesen, dass sie wieder schreien wollte. Oder etwas sagen. Aber irgendwie ahnte Davox, dass dem nicht so war. Er rannte. ~o~ Er hatte noch nicht ganz die Tür erreicht, neben der Hexe völlig ratlos, aber glücklicherweise unversehrt stand, als er ein würgendes Geräusch vernahm. Der Geruch von Ammoniak und Seifenlauge stieg in seine Nase. Er sah den entsetzten Ausdruck auf Hexes Gesicht und warf seinerseits einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter. Aus dem Mund der Frau ergoß sich ein dicker Schwall weißlichen Schleims, der sich zischend auf dem Boden verteilte und mit rasender Geschwindigkeit ausbreitete. Mit Entsetzen stellte er fest, dass Martin und Arnold noch immer von den Tentakeln fixiert wurden. „Martin! Du musst hier weg!“ sandte er einen lautlosen Befehl an seinen Bruder. „Wie denn, du Schlaumeier?“ kam es zurück. „Ich kann mich nicht bewegen. Aber es ist gut. Wir werden sterben. Und das ist gut so.“ Sein Bruder klang beinah zufrieden. „Nein!“ schrie Davox verzweifelt und rannte los, um die Beiden irgendwie aus der Umklammerung der Tentakel zu befreien. Dabei spürte er, dass Professor Wingert Martins Meinung über die Irrelevanz des eigenen Todes ganz und gar nicht teilte. Obwohl er nicht auf dessen Gedanken konzentriert war, hörte er leise seinen Protest „Hör nicht auf den Grünschnabel. Rette uns. Ich will nicht sterben. Nicht nochmal!“ Doch Davox kam nicht weit. Plötzlich spürte er, wie zwei Hände ihn packten. Keine Knochenhände, sondern warme und lebendige Finger. Reflexartig drehte er sich um und sah in Hexes Gesicht. „Du wirst dein Leben nicht sinnlos opfern!“ schrie sie ihn mit einer Vehemenz an, die etwas absolut Gebieterisches hatte. Für einen Moment war Davox hin- und hergerissen zwischen seinen Gefühlen für Hexe und der Liebe zu seinem Bruder, den das zersetzende Sekret nun beinah erreicht hatte. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich entscheiden sollte. Und er musste es auch nicht. Denn in diesem Moment stürmten mehrere Gestalten die Treppe hoch und stießen ihn und Hexe grob aus dem Weg. Davox wurde gegen die Wand geschleudert, und als er wieder hochsah, standen dort Jonathan, Bianca, Christopher Gera und zwei unbekannte Männer. Ein schlanker, braunhaariger Typ mit Brille und ein blonder, muskulöser Kerl mit Bürstenschnitt, die beide in schicken Anzügen stecken. Sie alle waren bewaffnet. Jonathan und Bianca trugen einfache Pistolen, während Gera und die beiden anderen ein Maschinengewehr geschultert hatten. Gera war es dann auch, der als erster das Feuer auf das Tentakelgeschöpf eröffnete, wobei er nicht nur seine stinkenden Klamotten, sonder auch ein fettes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht trug. Davox hätte es nicht gewundert, wenn sich in diesem Moment ein feuchter, klebriger Fleck in Geras Hose gebildet hätte, wobei das auch keinen großen Unterschied mehr gemacht hätte. Die anderen schoßen ebenfalls. Tentakelstücke flogen umher, Rippenzähne wurden zerschmettert, und auch die Körperteile der Frau erfuhren keine Gnade. Nachdem er sicher ein Dutzend Kugeln abbekommen hatte, hörte der Kopf der Frau damit auf, Schleim zu spucken. Und nachdem auch das Maul des Wesens nichts weiter als eine Ruine war, sanken alle Tentakel ebenfalls kraftlos herab und fielen in den ätzende Schleim hinein, wo sie damit begannen, sich zischend aufzulösen. Sofort drehten sich Martin und Arnold um und flohen vor dem weiter heranrückenden, weißen Schleim in Richtung der bewaffneten Gruppe. „Das sind keine Menschen.“ schrie der Mann mit dem Bürstenschnitt nachdem er gesehen hatte, wie sich Martins Knochenzunge kurz zwischen den Lippen hindurchschob, „Das sind verdammte Zombieviecher!“ und legte sofort auf Martin und Arnold an. Sein Finger krümmte sich um den Abzug. Davox warf sich dazwischen. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen